The instant invention relates generally to animal excrement collecting devices and more specifically it relates to a scoop device for removing animal droppings, which provides a mechanism for retaining the droppings therein.
There are available various conventional animal excrement collecting devices which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.